vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
112524-is-subscirption-necesary
Content ---- You can purchase CREDD in game with in-game currency. This CREDD is redeemable for a months play time. There are 2 ways to play: 1) pay a $15 USD / mo subscription fee 2) pay Plat in game for CREDD | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Because that is how a good number of MMOs do it? You buy the game and you continue paying because servers are expensive. It's either that or a cash shop that tend to give advantages to people who pay. | |} ---- Yea, since if you actually have the money you can just pay for the house outright. Only need a mortgage (loan) when you can't dish out 250k- 500k in one go. Obviously you knew that, but just felt like pointing it out. A better analogy might be why you purchase a gym membership and then continue to pay a subscription fee. Because you are paying for access to facilities (e.g. a gym building, it's equipment, maintenance, etc & a server system hosting a dynamic and evolving game world) | |} ---- ---- No you don't. I clicked cancel at the page were they asked me to set up the sub and I could login for a month just fine. All you need to do is add the game key and you are free to play for 30 days. | |} ---- ---- I would suggest from this post that you started playing a while ago. This is no longer the case since the 27th of August update: Source This message prevents you logging in until a subscribtion has been set up. However, as the help threads linked by Abn above show this subscription can then be cancelled to avoid paying anything additional. Unless of course you intend to pay with game time cards then you will be charged for a minimum of 15 days depending on the card you use. | |} ---- ---- Not really. They intended to be a subscription-based game. Money makes the world turn in 2014. It costs many people time and resources to keep a game of this quality running, just take a look at some of the F2Ps out there. Substantially less goes into those, and as you can expect, substantially less comes out. People generally like to get paid for their time and resources. Without cash flow, you simply cannot get paid for your time and resources. | |} ---- ---- ---- Because then we would have to deal with cash shops and players who don't understand that the game is being worked on even after the release. These trolls, I mean players, players, usually can not appreciate the game, because of the low investment. Honestly I love Credd/Plex system, it rewards dedicated players (sometimes exploiters, it can not be helped) and it is way better than F2P and B2P model. btw. I have few videos on youtube, where the number of views spikes every single time a game goes F2P... it is really silly. If all these people would pay for it beforhand then it wouldn't have to do such a stupid thing in the first place. Edit: Wanted to write Plex (not Pax) - I have just woken up ^.^ | |} ---- Getting paid and forcing people to set up a subscription to access 30 free days are different things though. No one is suggesting removing the subscription. Just returning to how it was a launch were you were not forced to set up a subscription in order to access your 30 free days. We could and did still set up a subscription at the end of our free play time if we wished to continue. Doing it at the start seems to be giving a lot of players a bad first impression and that can not be goof for cash flow. | |} ---- Again I would suggest you started playing before the change. Now (since the 27th of August) if you want to sololy use game time cards you have to pay for a minimum of 15 days up front before you can access your 30 free days. | |} ---- ---- You still have to set up a subsciption first before you can access CREDD though. Which is sort of the point of the thread. They thought CREDD was an option but the game forces you to set up a subscription. | |} ----